


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by glockmemoir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Subaek are kinda stupid but it's cute, side ChanSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmemoir/pseuds/glockmemoir
Summary: “Well, you see,” Junmyeon starts, his cheeks are good and rosy, now, and Baekhyun swallows down the urge to kiss them. “I was gonna wait for you on the couch, then, like, hide or something when I heard you opening the door, but then I got too anxious because you weresupposedto be home three and a half hours ago so I came in here to bake you some holiday cookies but then youtackled meand now they’re on thefloor-”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

Baekhyun’s flight should’ve landed almost three hours ago, but he's still not home. 

Their apartment is chilly, and no matter how many blankets he piles on top of himself, Junmyeon still can't get warm. He's got hot chocolate in one of their Christmas-y mugs sitting on their wooden coffee table in front of him and some shitty Christmas movie playing on their television. It’s a crappy distraction from the fact that Baekhyun _still isn’t home_.

Junmyeon’s hand itches to call Baekhyun just _once_ , just once to assure himself that everything is fine, that Baekhyun is fine, that Baekhyun just got caught up in a little bit of traffic and will be home soon enough. 

But here's the thing: he can’t.

As far as Baekhyun knows, Junmyeon's gotten caught up with filming his movie and won’t be able to make it home until Christmas day. Baekhyun doesn’t know that he’s actually at home, on Christmas _Eve,_ in their apartment, waiting _very anxiously_ for his return so that he can surprise him. Calling him would only ruin his plans. So, Junmyeon tugs his blankets tighter around himself and sits on his hands. 

Maybe he should do something else to distract himself. Like baking. If he remembers correctly, they should have some leftover cookie dough from when they made chocolate chip cookies a month ago for their anniversary. Junmyeon gets up to snoop around their freezer and- score! He also grabs a few of their Christmas-y cookie cutters, just for the sake of being festive. Oh! And when they’re done, he could decorate them! _There should be some leftover frosting and sprinkles somewhere…_

🎄 

Baekhyun is a little annoyed. 

He hasn’t heard from junmyeon since the night before, his flight got delayed by an hour, Chanyeol has only _just_ stopped crying about Kyungsoo possibly being home alone for the holidays, and the fucking airport lost his luggage. He’s not having a good time. 

At least the person helping them is nice, even if the reindeer antlers on her head are a little obnoxious. She was genuinely apologetic about his luggage, and she even offered to buy them coffee and donuts from the little bakery near baggage claim. She deserves a raise. 

Chanyeol’s got on a Santa hat that jingles whenever he turns his head. It’s incredibly annoying, but not as annoying as the ugly-ass Christmas sweater he has on. It lights up. And _sings._ Chanyeol’s been turning the little office that they’re waiting in into a Christmas-themed disco hall for the past hour. He’s very close to getting hit.

“Mr. Byun?” Someone, after what feels like forever, calls from the doorway. “I believe that this belongs to you.”

It’s his suitcase. Baekhyun could cry (and he’s _very_ close to doing so, at this rate). He thanks the man who found his luggage and the lady helping them before dragging Chanyeol and all of his _ring tingle tingling_ out of the airport and into the car waiting outside for them. 

Junmyeon still hasn’t reached out to him, and that coupled with the fact that he won’t be able to see him until the next day ( _if_ he would even be able to manage that. The weather is forecasted to snow tonight) brings his mood down. Chanyeol has, thankfully, ceased to make his sweater sing now that they're headed home, but now he’s on the phone with Kyungsoo, and that just reminds Baekhyun that he’s going home to a cold, empty apartment. Maybe listening to music might make him feel better, his friend Jongdae has a winter album out that he could listen to. Anything beats the weird loneliness that he’s feeling. 

He gets back to his apartment entirely too quickly for his liking. His manager gives him a wave from the driver’s seat when he gets out of the car, and after exchanging “happy holidays”’s, he’s alone. Completely and utterly _alone_ . And it’s _cold_ . Somewhere during the ride from the airport, it started snowing, so now he’s cold _and_ lonely. 

The doorman greets him warmly, almost a little too warmly, all weird, knowing smiles and conspiratorial winks. It raises Baekhyun’s hackles, and he warily makes his way to the elevator, hesitating when he presses the button for their floor. _What was that?_

The hallway is normal, at least. Aside from a few little Christmas decorations on some of the doors, nothing is out of the ordinary. He passes by one of their neighbors and they greet each other normally, none of the strangeness from the doorman in sight. Baekhyun allows himself to calm down. _Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong._

All of that vanishes when he opens the door to his and Junmyeon’s apartment and finds the lights _on_. 

Baekhyun doesn’t remember leaving the lights on when he left for the US three weeks ago. He also doesn’t remember leaving the TV on, or any of their blankets out on the couches. There’s a half-finished cup of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table and Baekhyun’s hackles are raised again, panic welling up in his chest. _Someone broke into their apartment!_

There are sounds coming from their kitchen, making chills roll down his spine. Not only did someone break in, but they’re still _he_ _re._ He grabs the nearest sharpest object he can find (which just so happens to be one of Junmyeon’s Blue Dragon Film Festival Awards) and slowly, _cautiously,_ makes his way towards their kitchen, wielding the award like a sword. 

The intruder’s back is turned when Baekhyun makes it to the kitchen, so he does the most logical thing he can think of. He tackles them. 

He throws himself onto the back of the intruder, hurling the both of them onto the ground with a loud “oof!”. He faintly registers the sound of something falling to the ground as he manages to wrestle the intruder under him, pinning them to the ground and straddling them so that he can-

_wait a second-_

“Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks. “What are you doing here?”

Junmyeon, for his part, looks properly embarrassed. “Hi.”

“I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow?” Baekhyun can’t believe his eyes. Junmyeon is _here,_ all glossy, red cheeks and sheepish smiles. “What- _how?”_

“I lied,” is Junmyeon’s reply. He’s still trapped under Baekhyun, so his voice comes out with a little wheeze. Baekhyun clamors off of him, clumsily helping him up. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you surprised me, alright,” Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to be upset, not when Junmyeon is _here_ , right in front of him, with frosting on his cheeks and his cute little red apron tied around his waist. “What were you doing?”

“Well, you see,” Junmyeon starts, his cheeks are good and rosy, now, and Baekhyun swallows down the urge to kiss them. “I was gonna wait for you on the couch, then, like, hide or something when I heard you opening the door, but then I got too anxious because you were _supposed_ to be home three and a half hours ago so I came in here to bake you some holiday cookies but then you _tackled me_ and now they’re on the _floor-_ ” 

Baekhyun hugs him, hugs him because he’s so cute and so _stupid_ and because he loves Junmyeon so, so much, and kisses him one, two, three times for good measure. Junmyeon melts against him, and Baekhyun melts right along with him, allowing whatever remnants of the panic that he’d been feeling to just drain out of him. 

They make their way to the livingroom with a few of the cookies they managed to salvage (after making a quick detour to their bedroom to change into their awful, _awful_ matching Christmas pajamas), Junmyeon getting nice and cozy against Baekhyun's chest.

"Did you at least _like_ my surprise?" Junmyeon asks after a few beats. "Aside from you, you know, _attacking me_?"

Baekhyun pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Of course I did."

And they spend the rest of Christmas Eve like that, cuddled up together on their couch, munching on pieces of chocolate chip cookie and watching shitty Christmas movies on their television. Baekhyun wouldn't change a thing about it. 

Okay, maybe he would change a _couple of things-_


End file.
